A Forgotten Dream
by Dai-Chan
Summary: (Slashie. No likie, no readie.) Harry has an unusual nightmare, but can't remember for the life of him what it was. Ron comforts him anyway.


**Author's Notes:** Harry's dream was actually one of my dreams. Only, I wasn't there. I was, like, watching it in the TV-watching perspective. I think.

**Disclaimer:** No ownie, no sueie.

**A Forgotten Dream**

_by Dai_

White. It was all over. Everywhere Harry looked was white. The walls were white, bed was white, sheets and blankets were white, and his bedclothes were white.

The bed was in the center of the room. And by laying there, his head on the pillow, he could see around the whole room, the walls of which were blank except for a single window on his left, which was boarded up, and a door on his right, which had no handle or knob.

Reaching his hand up to his face, he felt that his glasses were still on. He took them off and stared at them. There was tape in the middle. Placing them back on, he heard the door creak open. He turned his head and was startled to see the two people he had least expected, but was happiest to see. "Ron? Hermione?" His voice was scratchy and hoarse.

Ron walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge, a sad smile on his freckled face. "Hiya, Harry."

Hermione, who hair had been pulled up in a bushy ponytail, shut the door behind her and then followed Ron to Harry's bed, standing behind the redhead with her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Harry. Are you feeling any better?"

"Sort of." Harry said automatically. He couldn't figure out what he was supposed to be feeling better about.

"Harry, we have to le--" Ron started.

Hermione interupted him mid-sentence. "Do you want a glass of water, Harry?" Ron turned and stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Er, no thanks. What were you saying, Ron?"

Ron looked back to Harry, but before he could so much as open his mouth, Hermione ran from the room crying.

Harry wondered how she'd left since there was no knob or handle on the door.

He turned back to stare at Ron, who was looking nervously at his hands in his lap. "Is something wrong?"

Without looking up, Ron answered, "We have to leave. Hermione and I. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Harry's feet felt numb. He guessed they'd fallen asleep. "Oh. But... you'll be back to visit me sometimes, right?"

Tears had started falling from Ron's closed eyes. He shook his head. "No." He suddenly flung his arms around Harry, hugging him tight. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Harry! Dumbledore said it was for the best! We can't see you again, Harry... Ever."

Harry's heart pounded against his ribs. "Wh-what? Both of you?! But, Ron, surely _you'd_ rather stay here with me than listen to Dumbledore!"

Ron let go of Harry and stood up, his freckled cheeks stained with tears. "No, Harry. It's for your own good. It's... the only way."

Harry suddenly felt angry. How could Ron leaving be _good_ for him? "The only way _what_?"

Ron, instead of answering, quickly turned on his heel and made a mad dash for the handleless door. But Harry's reflexes were too fast, he reached out and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me, Ron!"

Ron turned around and leaned in, kissing Harry full on the lips.

It had been the last thing Harry would have expected, and it struck him dumb.

Ron broke the kiss and slipped hi arm out of Harry's loosened grasp. "I'm sorry. For everything. I love you, Harry." And he disappeared out the door, leaving Harry's name to echo throughout his small, white prison.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!"

Harry awoke with a start to find the concerned face of his best friend staring back at him.

"You alright, mate? You kept thrashing around and muttering in your sleep. Merlin. You're covered in sweat." Ron reached his hand up to Harry's forehead. "And you're burning up."

Harry felt like his skin was on fire, and he hadn't the slightest idea why. "I think I'll be okay."

"You sure? Because, if you want, I could lay here until you fall asleep." And at the look on Harry's face, he added, "I know it sounds strange, but it always helped me get back to sleep after a nightmare with someone laying next to me."

"Actually, I think I'd like that." Harry pulled back his comforter and Ron crawled in next to him.

With Ron's arm around his shoulder and his head on Ron's chest, Harry fell asleep straight away.

From then on he could never remember the events of the dream, though he was positive he had dreamt it more than once. Then again, he supposed there was always a few frequent dreams people had but could never remember. So it wasn't _that_ strange... was it?


End file.
